


We're Not Friends Chloe

by PearLapis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, chaseprice, i'm the only one who writes this, one-shot sorta thing, pricechase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearLapis/pseuds/PearLapis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe just want Victoria to date her already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Friends Chloe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A present for me B))](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+present+for+me+B%29%29).



> This was written a while back. Also I copied this from fanfiction.net so some thing didn't come out itatlic or bold

The punk rose out of bed stretching. The sun was out, birds were chirping, and the weather was perfect. The day was a beautiful for Chloe Price.

She looked around, she was in _Victoria Chase's_ room.

It look like Victoria wasn't in her room anymore but it was always like this. The rich girl would always head for the showers first and then they would see each other later for class. The only thing was that they never talked afterwards.

The punk walked over to the couch and picked up her messily thrown clothes from the couch. She was just too lazy to shower today.

Chloe slipped into her usual attire of a tank top, ripped skinny jeans, boots, and suspenders that she never actually used properly. Before leaving Victoria's room she grabbed her beanie she left on the floor last night.

She left her pajamas there knowing she would be back for another night.

Chloe had a… unusual relationship with the popular girl. She could pin point the exact night they first kissed. The rich girl had been upset about Nathan breaking up with her and a part of Chloe thought maybe Victoria was just using her. Though it's not like Victoria had a relationship after that and she didn't act as ill-mannered to Chloe like she usually did.

Though they didn't talk much during the day the punk would visit her during the night over at Victoria's dorm and have long make out sessions. They never actually had sex but every time they got close to it Victoria stopped Chloe but still allowed her to stay the night just like last night.

During the times they did talk, they were much softer towards each other than before. Victoria even dropped the name calling of 'slut' and 'whore' done to Chloe.

But the punk just didn't know, maybe she was getting her hopes up for nothing.

The two never sat together in class. Victoria pretended the punk didn't exist when she was with her fake friend's and people who adored her. Chloe watched from afar with her friend Rachel. "Aren't you two, like, supposed to be dating or some shit?" Rachel asked.

"What? No. It's nothing like that. You're sick."

But all that fell out of the punk's mouth were lies.

"Maybe you two can fool everyone else but you can't fool me. It's clear there is something going on between you guys."

"It's… I don't know what the fuck it is… but I'm hella annoyed she won't talk about it with me." She scratched her head in frustration.

Silence fell between them and Chloe went back to watching Victoria talk to her 'friends'. The punk sighed, knowing that she was better than all those losers there.

The day went by quickly and Chloe just couldn't keep her eyes off of the popular girl every time she saw her. She could have sworn Victoria caught her staring a few times but brushed it off as if it was nothing. The punk was beginning to become determined, she decided to ask her after their last class to go out to eat dinner.

"Chase?"

"…Price?" Victoria avoided eye contact.

"We're going to dinner."

"I never agreed to dinner. Stop trying to force yourself on me loser." She crossed her arms. "I know you don't mean that."

"I do mean it, actually listen dumbass."

"So you're coming?" Victoria didn't say anything but just stayed looking somewhere else. "Fine, you're going to keep bugging me anyways."

"Hell yeah! Let's go then."

They walked to the school parking lot to see Chloe's old dirty truck. The blonde cringed looking at it. "Dude, it's not as bad as you think."

"Whatever, just unlock it already."

The punk rocker held the door open for the popular girl but Victoria said no thanks. Once she got inside she could see Victoria looking around, judging. "If you have something to say about my truck just fucking say it." It sounded like a harsh command but Chloe said it in a soft voice.

"It's disgusting. What is with all these drawings? The seats are uncomfortable too and they are dusty. And maybe you could throw your trash away for once. And the Illuminati symbol there is creepy as fuck, are you doing devil worshipping? Also, what's with that old ass meme on your rear view mirror?"

"If you have such a hella huge deal about it, then maybe we should take your car next time." The blue haired girl said scornfully.

"Are you trying to imply that there will be a next time? Keep dreaming loser, this is a onetime opportunity. Not just anyone can get my time."

Chloe smirked and took a second to look at Victoria. "Are you trying to imply that I'm not just anyone? I'm with you now aren't I? I have your time."

_And you didn't say that last night._

"N-no I was just sa-"

"Mm-Hm, say what you want. I'm special." Chloe had a confident smile on her face.

"Ugh, listen to me!"

"Oh look we're here." Victoria look away from Chloe seeing the diner. The punk could see the disappointment in the blonde's eyes.

"I didn't expect to be taken to a dirty diner." Chloe parked her car at the Two Whales Diner. "But what am I saying, I should have expected it from you."

"You say that now, but you never tried my mom's food."

"You're mom cooks here? I feel sorry."

"She owns it."

"Well now I feel even _more_ sorry."

They walked in together and Victoria took a moment to look around. Chloe wasn't looking for her approval anymore, she just wanted to sit down already and talk to her. Chloe showed her to a booth in the corner.

Joyce had already walked to the table.

"Hey Chloe and oh, who's this?"

"Victoria." She said simply.

"Well nice to meet you Victoria, I'm Joyce. What can I get you both to drink?"

"Coffee."

"Water."

Joyce wrote down the orders and walked away for a moment. "Water, don't want to mess up your perfect teeth princess?"

"Hm, you could say that."

Chloe stared at Victoria look over the menu. The punk had not looked over hers because she had it memorized like the back of her hand. Victoria began to noticed Chloe staring at her because she began to shift uncomfortably. "Do you have to stare at me you creep?"

"I can't help it, you're beautiful." The popular immediately became flush and she covered her face with the menu. The punk rocker just couldn't help but to smile at the reaction.

"Shut up." Victoria said quietly.

Joyce came back with drinks and Victoria thanked her while Chloe just began drinking her coffee. They both ordered their meals and Joyce left with the order.

"So…" Chloe took another drink of coffee. "What are we doing?"

"We're eating at a diner idiot."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Victoria. Are we dating? Are we friends now… or more like friends with benefits? Or are you just like fucking using me-or just trying to fuck me?"

Victoria did not answer and it looked like she was still trying to process what she was being asked. The popular girl took a drink from her water still not saying anything.

"Well I think it's pretty fucking clear we are not friends." Victoria said.

"I don't know if I should take that bad way or a good way…"

Victoria pinched her temples, sighing.

"I don't know. Do we really have to be anything?"

Chloe leaned over the table upset. Victoria leaned back as far as she could on the booth.

"You know what I think? I think you are embarrassed of me. You want to date me but you are too scared your little fake friends will judge you."

Victoria stopped leaning back because now she was also upset she leaned in onto the table too. Their faces were inches apart.

"Look, they aren't fake. They are more real than you and-and" The rich girl got lost in Chloe's eyes.

But instead of listening to what Victoria was trying to say Chloe stopped her. She grabbed the blonde girl's face and pulled her in for a kiss. For the first few seconds Victoria did not kiss back. Though Chloe did not stop kissing her and the popular girl gave in and started moving her lips.

The sensation that lasted for only seconds felt like hours. Victoria's hand slipped from Chloe's arm to her neck. This would be the first time they had ever kissed in public.

"Nuh-uh, not in my diner." The two broke away quickly, flushed. They both avoided eye contact with each other and Joyce. "You two are please to do whatever you want somewhere else but here you got everyone staring at you and that cop over there is drooling."

"Sorry Joyce…" Chloe said quietly.

"It's fine, just don't that again." The waitress said. "Now you two enjoy your date." Joyce smiled walking away.

"I can't _believe_ …." Victoria said while face palming. Chloe was hardly listening, she was already stuffing her face with a chicken-fried steak.

"Wait, so are we dating?" Chloe asked with her mouth full. Victoria still didn't say anything. She began cutting her hamburger in half. Chloe swallowed her food. "Or I'll just ask you. Will you date me, Victoria Chase?"

Victoria still didn't answer, she just kept eating. She did not look up at Chloe once and this made the punk feel uncomfortable. Once they walked out Victoria finally spoke up for the first time in the hour.

"Yes, _Chloe Price_."

"Huh?"

"Just the answer to your question."

Victoria continued to walk ahead to Chloe's truck but the punk just could not move. She was surprised Victoria had even answered. "Hurry up!" The popular girl shouted. Chloe nodded walking to her truck.

The punk just couldn't stop smiling the whole ride back.


End file.
